club_penguin_backup_presentfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Chriskim98/Farewell
The Beginning Hello everyone. Here is my speech before I do leave the wiki. To begin with I would like to thank all the admins (Most of them) and all of the fellow wiki users on this wikia. You guys made my year and it was very fun being with you guys during this time period. The reasoning that I am quitting is yes, as you know Roger, Apj, P-P, and Callum are against my case and have blocked me and demoted me forever. You might be thinking right now. Why the hell is he quitting over that? Well here's the story. Back when I first joined in August 2013, I didn't know much swearing on chat and Vic kicked me. Yes that happened. Well, ever since then I wanted to become a mod. From September to November I was inactive and had no interest of the wiki so I just never went on. But as of December 2013, I started to edit and enjoy the wiki. I met my first friends, Kitten, Casa, Twinkie, and BP. They were the bomb.com. I started to get used to the wiki's editing style so I started to edit one after another. Wikia War 1 By January 2014 came it was hard. I accomplished reaching 1000 edits during that month, but Wikia War 1 had came out, and majority of my friends were blocked or have quit. Yeah its quite sad. Moving on I met some new friends such as Jeserator, Kallie, Techman, and a few others. Throughout the time period i kept on editing and editing when I found out in Feb. that 2 people were demoted. This was my chance I thought to myself. Eventually Me and WIkia Master were promoted to Chat Moderator. Thanks P-P! Anyways, i was so happy to be moderating chat. It was the most fun I have ever had. You might be thinking right now, "Cool," or "Wow". But it didnt last for a long time. After a month passed by new users started to come and started to invade, spam, flood, and/or nuke. It was tough. I started to lose interest in the Chat Mod buisness (Yes i said that) but I wouldn't just give up. During April i reached 2000 edits! I was so proud i was able to contribute to the wiki. Wikia War 2 Then came May and I met this cool dude named Callum. He helped me with everything and he was so kind but sadly im not his friend anymore. He nominated me for the Rollback position in June and I got it! #SCORE!. I was even more pumped that I'm a Rollback and a Chat Mod! A few months after that Wikia War 2 happened. This byfar was the worst war ever lasting for 3 months. I lost the majority of my friends including Twinkie, <-- best friend at the time. And it was sad for him to be blocked. I did also reach the Patroller right during this time period. Banning almost every day it was getting tiring and even boring to just kick and ban these people but again I still kept on going. I met new people and fantastic editors such as Roger6881, and Watatsuki, and as well as Vic as he returned! Throughout this time period i have to say that Jes was my comforter during this time (THANKS!) helping me ang guiding me through the right direction. Then came the month of December. Here is how the story goes. The End Callum reported me etc, I swore and stuff happened. I got blocked and banned. I'm really disappointed about this since I worked for a year trying to get my rights and Im demoted. Its quite depressing. I've then made a Backup wiki after i was blocked so I can talk to some of my friends. I was so glad so many stood up for me but it eventually turns out that i am blocked forever as well as demoted forever. My hard work is now gone into waste, I've lost trust of 4 people I thought of role models and friends (Not going to say their names but you know who you are) and I've made new friends or yeah whatever you want to call them. (Miron, WF, Polar, Shark) who stood up for me and thanks! All these people who have helped me thank you so much but it seems like there's nothing left we can do. All my hard work and determination to get rights have not paid off reasoning to my demotion, Due to this, I will quit and move on to the CPWN. I find it that they have some cool people there and it is* so much to offer there! I don't wish to suffer on this wiki with people hating me etc. (Not saying its true). But anyways, thats is the main reason on why i have to quit. More information to be told later. Thank you for your time. And remember #JusticeWillNeverBeServed Category:Blog posts